


Sour Lemondrop

by potatoinafryer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoinafryer/pseuds/potatoinafryer
Summary: Coren is going to train with Jasper, but what will happen to him?
Kudos: 7





	Sour Lemondrop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axolotluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/gifts), [artii_oopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artii_oopi/gifts).



Shattered was worried. Coren had been so persistent in going to the forest to train with Jasper that he had caved in and finally let him go with her.  
“It's ok! It's only training! You’ve done this before! And it-it's only Jasper training with Coren on the other side of the planet in...a dark...dangerous...forest..." Shattered paused as he began thinking to himself. 'She hasn't done anything bad…..other than trying to kill me on the ship, and trying to kill me and connie in the tundra and trying to-‘ Shattered’s skin glowed a soft pink as the memories of all the times Jasper had attempted to hurt him or people he loved flashed through his head. The tv turned on and started playing those awful memories like a sick soap opera. Those horrible memories showing on the tv were suddenly interrupted by memories of the times Coren had proven he was a bit too capable. The time he almost ate spinels shards, the time he managed to climb a wall and retrieve a corrupted gem that they were having trouble with.  
“He- he does have more control over his powers than I did at his age. Heck! I didn’t summon my shield until I was 14!”.  
The pink glow softly receded as he stopped pacing around in his room. “  
“It'll be fine. Jasper knows that if she even thinks about attacking Coren then I won't hesitate to bubble her. He collapsed on his bed, eager to fall asleep since he had been awake all night worrying about Coren’s well being.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER 

“Coren please! You can’t go with Jasper! She’ll hurt you o-or even do something worse than that!”  
“Its ok dad! i'll be fine! Its just training! ill be back in no time!” Coren wagged his tail, something he liked to do when he was happy. “Cmon Jasper, lets go!”  
“Jasper, promise me that you'll keep him safe? If anything hap-“.  
“Yeah yeah, i know, you'll poof me and bubble me for all eternity. Ill keep your little tyke safe”, she said with a scoff.  
“Okay, but I’m not giving you any second chances”, Shattered said, his eyes failing to hide his anger and worry.  
“ RACE YOU TO THE WARP PAD!”, Coren shouted to Jasper.  
“OH YOU'LL WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT!”, Jasper shouted back with a hint of uncharacteristic playfulness in her voice, forgetting that shattered was in earshot. She noticed Shattered. “i-i mean-I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RACE BUT IM STILL GONNA RACE YOU”, she said in a fake, much less playful tone.  
Coren didn't seem to notice however as he ran onto the warp pad ,crying out,”I WON!”  
Jasper walked onto the warp pad trying to keep her joy at finally being able to train Coren a secret. She activated the warp to go to their training spot, which Shattered had shown her after he had caved in to Coren’s demands.

They arrived at the spot, a nice cedar forest with lots of light and a perfect ground for training.  
“WOAH! This place is so big! I could climb so many trees! What do you think the forest looks like from up there!”. He pointed to a very tall tree that extended high above the landscape.  
“IM GONNA GO CLIMB IT!” he exclaimed while running forward to climb the tree.  
“Nope, you are NOT going up there.”, she held Coren by the back of his shirt.  
“awwwwwww. I wanted to climb it”, Coren huffed  
“Tell that to your dad. But, if you don’t want to climb we can start training!, Jasper said with enthusiasm.  
“Oo! oo! I wanna train!”, Coren’s tail wagged happily as he said this.  
“Well then, lets start with a war cry! Repeat after me!” She let out a loud roar, comparable to that of a lion.”Your turn!”  
“Rawr!”, Coren mewed back, his small voice resembling that of a kitten trying to be intimidating.  
“Truly terrifying!”Jasper had thought that the cry was a bit weak, but Steven had told her that Coren is yet to become an adult, so she figured that that was an acceptable cry for his age.  
“That was so fun! Can we start training! Dad taught me how to bubble box and I’ve been practicing!”, Coren summoned two small bubbles that covered his fists.  
Jasper summoned her helmet and they started sparring ,though jasper was extremely careful not to hurt Coren in any way whatsoever. Eventually Coren fell asleep in the middle of a sparring match and jasper had to carry him back to the warp pad.  
“He’s going to be the strongest gem ever if he keeps this attitude up”, she happily contemplated to herself.

Shattered rushed to the warp pad as soon as he heard a whooshing sound. Jasper had warped in with a sleeping Coren in her hands.  
“Oh thank the stars he’s okay!”, Shattered whispered as jasper handed the sound asleep Coren to him.  
“I guess you weren't so bad after all” He said, walking up the stairs towards Coren’s room. “how would you like to train Coren every Saturday?”  
“WOULD I!...I, i mean...fine i’ll do it, but only since you asked nicely”,Jasper quickly warped away from the house to avoid Shattered's knowing look.  
“Huh, guess that sour lemon drop has a sweet center after all.”, Shattered said as he tucked the fast asleep Coren into bed


End file.
